This Program Project application for the Woods Hole Center for Oceans and Human Health (WHCOHH) will establish a Center with a strong and integrated set of research projects that involve multiple disciplines in the ocean and biomedical sciences, communication of that research and engagement with diverse communities. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to establish a structure to facilitate and ensure that communication, planning, and interaction among Center members occur efficiently, so that the Projects and the Community Engagement Core (CEC) are integrated and the goals and scientific objectives as set forth by the Project and Core leaders are achieved. The multi-faceted activities of the Center will be overseen and guided by the Center Director and Center Co-Director, through the Administrative Core. 1. The Core will oversee and monitor scientific, outreach and financial aspects of the Center, including grants management, and assure compliance with data submission and archiving policies for WHCOHH data. The Core will ensure that the communication and planning of Center activities involve all Center Investigators and co-investigators, through regular meetings and an annual retreat to consider research progress and integration and address problems and concerns as well as new opportunities. 2. The Core will ensure effective community engagement and communication of WHCOHH research, working with the CEC Director and Research Project Leaders to identify opportunities and ensure involvement of Research Projects in community outreach and education, and engagement with stakeholders and user groups, including resource managers, public health professionals and seafood harvesters and consumers. 3. The Core will ensure cohesive and impactful evaluation and management of Center activities, through Internal and External Advisory Committees, which will review and evaluate the progress and success of Center programs at regular intervals and advise the Director and Co- Director with recommendations to enhance the Center. We also will establish an advisory committee specific to the Community Engagement Core, to advise on engagement practices. 4. We will maintain contact with relevant offices and program managers at the NSF and the NIEHS, providing information on progress and responding to specific requests. The Core will prepare and submit required reports to the NSF and the NIEHS in a timely manner. The Core will facilitate regular interactions between the WHCOHH and other COHH3 Centers, and will help organize the broader COHH investigator meetings. We will pursue discussion with other Centers in the NIEHS portfolio, engage collaborators on research relevant to the Center mission and themes, and begin discussion with OHH centers elsewhere, to expand the vision of oceans and human health.